


Haystacks

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Archit and his squire Dormir take a breather, hiding in the stable for a few moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haystacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windycarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycarnage/gifts).



The stables were quiet save for the nickering of horses, and a few stifled whispers in one of the 'empty' stalls out by the back.

 

“Are ya sure we can be in here, what if we get in trouble?”

 

There was a shuffle and a scoff, “I'm a prince, I can be anywhere I want, with anyone I want.”

 

A pause. “What if they miss you? Don't you have lessons today?”

 

Archit squirmed a little in the hay pile they were sitting on, reaching behind himself to pull out a stiff stalk that had been stabbing him in the royal derriere. “We'll be fine.” He crossed his arms, trying to act nonchalant. “No one'll care if I'm gone anyway.”

 

Dormir scooted a little bit closer, slipping his hand into the prince's. “...if you were missing I would look for you. I'd...well I'd find you. Anywhere you went.”

 

Archit looked at him for a moment, but then relaxed and squeezed the hand in his grip.

 

“Capt'n'll be so cross at us though, for not saying anything.”

 

Archit cracked a smile at that. “Cady'll get over it, he's got a tree up his ass the size of a fat centaur, he's gotta learn to relax somehow. What could happen in the castle anyway?”

 

Dormir giggled, glancing around at the stall walls. “Y'know, I saw you here. For the first time, I mean, it was a long time ago. Before I became your squire and all.”

 

“Yeah?” Archit looked at him; it wasn't every day he got to hear about Dormir's life before he really met him.

 

“I used to get your horse ready before you went out to ride. I didn't, uh, present her, of course but, I brushed her down and fed her and washed her tack and saddle.” He looked down, his dark cheeks flushing ever so slightly. “I saw you a lot, before you went to ride. I thought you looked very...princely. Ahem. You looked very royal.”

 

Archit didn't know why he was blushing. Maybe it was the thought of Dormir sneaking peeks at him in his riding clothes. Or maybe it was just the fact that the stables were very humid and hot. That was probably it. “W-well I'm a prince, a king's son, of course I'm royal.”

 

Dormir nudged him with the point of his shoulder. “...you looked very fine in your tunic and pants, _your majesty_. Much better than all those big robes and coats.” He lay his head on the prince's shoulder. “There was this one day you wore this...necklace, silverish, with these shiny blue jewels on it the color of the sea.” He cleared his throat quietly. “Your tunic shows...more than your coats...I could see the blue from your gills,” Archit flushed as a finger traced down those very mentioned gills, resisting the urge to lean into the touch. “Blue just like those jewels. And it was...very beautiful.”

 

Archit felt very hot indeed. He opened his mouth to say something in return, but nothing came out. He acted the fish out of water for a few half seconds before he hid his face in his knees, feeling the woven silk of his pants cool his burning cheeks.

 

Dormir ran a hand through his curls, trying to hide a smile. “I didn't mean to embarrass you...”

 

“I'm not embarrassed,” came the muffled protest. Archit gave Dormir's hand another squeeze, but didn't lift his head. “...thankyou. I...like how you look too. A lot.”

 

He felt a tiny pressure on his head; Dormir brushed back a few of his locks to kiss him on the head.

 

“Thank you too.”

 *

 

"You never answered the boy about the lessons, you know.” A voice some time later made the both of them jump. “You do, in fact, and you are very, very late.”

 

Archit jumped up, leaning over the edge of the wall to look down at the captain of the royal guard sitting against the other side. “Cadyrn! What...when did you get there! I don't have any lessons, I made sure of it so I could have time with Mir.” His lips were already turning into a pouting scowl.

 

“To the contrary, my dear prince, I rescheduled your weapons training class to today. An hour ago.”

 

Archit scowled at him. “And why did you do that?”

 

Cadyrn fixed him with a look. “Well I was wondering if you would do me the favor of helping me to remove the fat centaur-sized tree that I've got stuck up my backside. It's terribly afflicting, you see.”

 

Archit could only sputter, as Dormir burst out laughing behind him.


End file.
